


Come to Bed

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to get work done but Michael is impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Michael fic I ever wrote and I'm honestly still really proud of it.

“Babe, come to bed.” I heard Michael’s soft voice coming from the doorway to my workroom. I looked up and saw his sleepy eyes blink a few times and then smile.  
“I’m coming soon, I just have to finish this real quick. It’s almost perfect.” I smiled and went back to the mix I was working on.  
“I’m sure it’s already perfect,” he said standing up straight. “Please come to bed.” His feet shuffled over to me and he leaned down beside my chair.  
I rolled my eyes and put my fingers in his hair. “You’re so hard to say no to.”  
“Then don’t say no.” His eyes flashed.  
“I’m almost done. I promise I’ll be in that bed in 10 minutes or less.” I tried to look stern but failed. He was so sweet when he was sleepy. There was no hope for me. He leaned down for a kiss but I put my finger on his lips to push him away.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” I tsked. “You can wait a few minutes. The longer you stay in here the longer it’ll be before I come to bed.” He licked my finger and I made a disgusted face. He chuckled and I watched his tall lanky body walk out of the room. I sighed to myself and worked as quickly as I could. I flicked my laptop closed when I was done and almost sprinted to our bedroom.  
He was facing away from me and seemed to be asleep. He was faking it I knew it. I stripped down to my undies and threw on one of his big t-shirts. I snuck around to my side of the bed to look at his face and his eyes were closed. The side of his mouth was perked up into that smirk I knew all too well. I pounced on top of him and he gasped.  
“What are you doing I was asleep!” He tried desperately to sound annoyed but I could right through him.  
“You were not, you turd.” I playfully hit his head with my pillow and he twisted so I was straddling his hips and he placed his hands on top of my thighs.  
“Did you just call me a turd?” He lightly punched my belly.  
“Yes.” I giggled and put my hands on either side of his head, lowering my face just above his. He stuck his tongue out and licked my bottom lip. I smiled and hummed in appreciation.  
“What do you wanna do?” His voice was deep and raspy and really hot.  
“Well you looked pretty sleepy a few minutes ago.” I cocked my head knowing full well that sleeping was not happening anytime soon.  
“I’m wide awake now, baby.” I felt my entire body heat up just with those words. I felt them prick at every nerve in my body and my face went red. I kissed him lightly, pulled back, and he pulled me back down so my lips crashed onto his. It was rough and his tongue was pressed against mine. I heard him groan and felt it vibrate through my lips. His fingers inched up my shirt and broke our kisses only to pull my shirt off. I felt him hard against my leg and smiled against his lips. I pulled back and kept my eyes on his. He smirked when I pulled his boxers off and looked him up and down.  
“I can work with this,” I whispered. I ran my tongue from the bottom of his length to the top. He groaned with pleasure and he locked his eyes with mine. I wrapped my lips around his cock and sucked as I came back up. I saw his breath hitch and his mouth open. I went back down again, farther this time until he almost touched the back of my throat. The next time I went down, I wrapped my lips around teeth and pressed down lightly. His eyes squeezed shut and a moan came tumbling out of his mouth. He had my hair in his fist and his hips bucked. I pressed my index finger behind one his balls and he pushed my head down farther. My throat contracted and he bucked his hips again.  
“I’m can’t last much longer,” he whispered, out of breath. I smiled and took him in my mouth again, sucking hard and fast. I felt him let go and he filled my mouth. He beamed as he watched me swallow. I crawled back up to him leaving light kisses on his belly and chest. He kissed me softly and turned over so we were both lying on our side, facing each other.  
“You’re amazing,” he pushed my hair behind my ear.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” I grinned tangled my legs with his. His arm snaked around my waist and he rested his chin on my head. “You have to make breakfast tomorrow morning though.” I felt his laugh rumble through his chest and he placed a kiss on my forehead.  
“Deal.”


End file.
